This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Drs. Chris Collins, Qing Yang, Vaughan, Garwood, Ugurbil, and respective staffs are collaborating to identify and characterize the limitations, and to discover and develop new solution for MRI of humans at 7T and higher. The Penn State Hershey Medical Center Lab of Drs. Collins and Yang (formerly that of Dr. Michael Smith), has pioneered the development of high fidelity, highly segmented human anatomic models for numerical simulations of SNR, SAR, B1 uniformity and other physical parameters. Through theoretical simulation and empirical validation, we are able to explore the problems and find new solutions to human imaging at unprecedented field strengths. This work is supported in part by a Minnesota sub-contract to Penn State's NIH-PAR-02-010, and by Penn State's subcontract with Vaughan's NIH-EB000895.